<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What If We Watched Legally Blonde Again by candy_pop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375907">What If We Watched Legally Blonde Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_pop/pseuds/candy_pop'>candy_pop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Drabble, Gen, Movie Night, i like to think about the kids just getting to be kids, questionable taste in movies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_pop/pseuds/candy_pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang try to navigate the treacherous waters of movie night.<br/>It goes about as well as you might expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Uchiha Sasuke &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What If We Watched Legally Blonde Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I might add more chapters at some point because I love writing about the Naruto kids being regular stupid teens.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're not watching Legally Blonde again, we watched it last week!"</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If I could watch it every day, I would," rebuffs Naruto, sprawled across the sofa and looking spiritually pained.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakura huffs in disgust.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"What about The Incredible Hulk?," she offers, picking through the pile of DVDs spread out on the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naruto rolls sideways off the couch and hits the carpet with a dull thud.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"If we watch The Incredible Hulk I will cry on you both," he groans, voice muffled by the floor. "And that is a threat."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sasuke scowls from his seat on the good armchair (he always takes the good armchair and refuses to get up, not even to get more snacks).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We should watch The Matrix," Sasuke mumbles around a mouthful of M&amp;Ms.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"You only want to watch The Matrix because Keanu Reeves is in it," Sakura chides, "And that is not a good enough reason to watch a movie."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Yes- ," Naruto sits up too quickly and bangs his elbow on the coffee table, "Ow! Yes it is."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakura sighs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Movie night is always like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They argue about snacks, they argue about what movie to watch, they finally choose something, and then at least one of them falls asleep halfway through anyway. Usually, it's Naruto.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Look," Sakura says, stacking the DVDs and shoving them aside, "How about we pick one at random? I'll write all the titles down and we'll like.. draw one from a hat or something."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"This is so fucking lame," grumbles Sasuke, this time through a mouthful of Sour Patch Kids.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"We're your only friends, would you rather be at home by yourself, loser?" Sakura snaps, moving like she's about to stand up and pummel Sasuke into next week.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Stop! No fighting!" Naruto interjects, "I'll just close my eyes and pick one at random. Here, watch."</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naruto scrambles over to the pile of DVDs, and -- with his eyes shut tight -- flings an arm out and sends the plastic cases flying everywhere. He shuffles them around a bit before grabbing one, and holding it aloft like it's Excalibur.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Ta-da!" he chirps, only opening his eyes when he hears his friends' cries of agony.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It's Bee Movie.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>